wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
The Undertaker
'''The Undertaker '''is a member of the SmackDown roster as of 2009, he is a 2-time World Heavyweight Champion. Career World Heavyweight Championship Reigns (2009-2010) The Undertaker made his debut at Survivor Series, competing in and winning the inaugral championship scramble match to determine the first World Heavyweight Champion. The match also featured competitors; CM Punk, Edge, Randy Orton & Rey Mysterio. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Undertaker lost the championship in a TLC Match after being kicked off of a ladder onto a set of steel steps by Randy Orton who then won the match. Undertaker made his return from the injury on the January 22nd edition of SmackDown, teaming with John Cena & Big Show to defeat the team of Randy Orton, CM Punk & Edge in the main event. The following week, The Undertaker defeated Edge to qualify for the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber match at the Elimination Chamber event. At the event, Undertaker won back the championship, last eliminating CM Punk to become a 2-time World Heavyweight Champion. The following week on SmackDown, Undertaker was challenged by former champion Randy Orton, with Orton stating neither man had pinned the other to win the championship from each other and that it was time to face off one-on-one, if Orton could defeat Undertaker, he would challenge him for the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania. Undertaker accepted the challenge for the main event, however, Orton came alongside The Legacy, facing Undertaker 3-on-1, Undertaker put up a hard fight before losing to the trio and giving Orton the WrestleMania match. Two weeks later, Undertaker returned to compete in a gauntlet match against The Legacy, defeating both Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase before ultimately losing to Randy Orton. At the event, Undertaker lost to Randy Orton, ending his reign at exactly 28 days, just like his first reign also ended by Orton. After WrestleMania, as part of the 2010 WWE Draft, Orton moved away to the RAW brand with the championship, bringing Christian and the WWE Championship to SmackDown in his place. Undertaker competed in a contenders match for the WWE Championship, defeating John Cena, Big Show & Shawn Michaels to be named the new contender and setting up Undertaker vs. Christian at Extreme Rules for the championship. At the event, Undertaker was found unconscious in the parking lot, being removed from the WWE Championship Match. On the following episode of SmackDown, John Cena admitted to taking out Undertaker in the parking lot, saying it was revenge for Undertaker attacking him before the contenders match in which Undertaker won a few weeks prior. Later in the show, Undertaker fought the debuting Alberto Del Rio, with Cena interfering and attacking Del Rio to "make up" to the Undertaker. After Undertaker won the match, Cena returned to the ring again, striking Undertaker from behind with a steel pole. The two faced off one-on-one the next week, with Undertaker losing the match via countout. The following week, the two faced off again in the main event, this time a Falls Count Anywhere Match, seeing The Undertaker get his revenge and finally defeat Cena. On May 28th, Undertaker was named a contender for the WWE Championship, setting up a match for Fatal 4-Way in which Undertaker would challenge new champion John Cena, as well as former champion Christian & Stone Cold. The following week, Undertaker faced and lost to Stone Cold, suffering an injury in the match, it was speculated that the injury may be so severe that Undertaker may have to retire. On June 25th, Undertaker made a one-off return on SmackDown, kicking off the show with a match against Mark Henry in which Undertaker was defeated and further injured after outside interference from John Cena. The following week, Undertaker continued to fight through injuries, facing John Cena. Prior to the match, Undertaker was attacked by Mark Henry, after which, he went on to face Cena still, being attacked with a Steel Chair by Cena and being hit with two of Cena's finishing moves to lose the match. After the match, Undertaker was put on a stretcher and carried out of the ring, during which, Cena attacked Undertaker again, knocking him off of the stretcher. Once again on July 16th, Undertaker returned from injury prematurely, losing to John Cena and being carried out on a stretcher once again. Championships and Accomplishments *World Heavyweight Championship (2-time) *First World Heavyweight Champion Category:Superstars